


Adorably Dorkish

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Sam and the reader get alone time at Christmas.





	Adorably Dorkish

The library and war room were sparkling clean already, the bedrooms cleared of all the rubbish and laundry. For two days, the brothers had been gone and you wanted to surprise them with the modest Christmas decorations you’d put up. Christmas Day was only two nights away and you couldn’t hold back your excitement.

With music blaring, you moved from room to room in the bunker, leaving the kitchen until last. Your yoga pants were covered in dirt and you knew you’d be needing a shower before Sam got home.

The thought of your lover made you grin and you set back to your task, spraying the stains on the stove with the degreaser and giving it a few seconds. “You think you can beat me?” you growled, scrubbing at the stubborn burnt-on egg that Dean had left. While his cooking was brilliant, his habit of not cleaning up after himself was annoying as hell.

Your arm tired quickly and you stood back, scowling. Retrieving the baking-soda mix you kept under the sink, you eyed the crusty mark, taking aim and raising an eyebrow. “We’re your worst nightmare,” you drawled, “and you’re going down, pal.”

A chuckle behind you made you jump and you turned to see Sam lounging in the doorway. “You are downright adorable, you know that?”

“Sam!” you squealed, discarding the spray and running to him, jumping into his arms. Sam laughed, spinning you around in his hold as you kissed him. “You’re home early!”

He shrugged, slowly lowering you to the floor and kissing you softly. “I missed you.”

“Where’s Dean?” you asked, looking around as he released you.

“He decided to drop me off and head to Jody’s. He’ll be back Christmas Day for dinner.” Sam ran his thumb along your jaw. “Means we get some time to ourselves, princess.” His nickname made you melt into his arms. “And you know what I want.”

You smiled shyly, nodding. “I know, Daddy.”

“You’ve been a busy girl, huh?” he praised, running his finger over your shoulder and plucking at your bra strap. “How about you go and have a shower, get yourself all pretty for me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you whispered, pressing up onto your tiptoes to kiss his cheek, darting around him to head for your room. Excitement put a skip in your step and you wondered what Sam had planned for the next few days. The thought occupied your mind for the entirety of your shower, where you made sure to shave everything just as he liked.

When you emerged, you dressed in your favorite soft pink lingerie, sitting cross-legged on the bed, waiting for your Daddy like you always did.

Sam entered the bedroom a few minutes later, smiling when he saw you sat in your spot, his eyes dragging over your bare skin and the girlish underwear you’d selected. “Good girl,” he praised, shedding his overshirt and tossing it to the laundry bin. It missed and you pouted.

“Daddy…”

The complaint didn’t go unnoticed and Sam chuckled, trudging over and picking up the shirt, dropping it into the bin properly. “Sorry, baby girl,” he murmured, moving toward the bed and kneeling in front of you. “C’mere.” You stretched your legs out and scooted closer to him, giggling when he slid his big hands under your butt and tugged you close enough that he could pressed his nose into your belly.

“Missed you so much, Daddy,” you whispered, gazing down at him adoringly. Sam grinned, kissing the spot above your navel before looking up at you.

“Missed you too, princess.” His fingers moved from your ass to your hips and he lowered his head, kissing the material right over your clit. Darting his tongue out, Sam teased you gently, humming as he stroked you through your panties. “Lay back for me,” he commanded and you smiled, obeying without question.

Sam’s mouth sucked harder against your clit and you whimpered, remaining as still as you could while he tongued your pussy through your panties. The harder he pressed, the louder you got and he chuckled as you mewled pitifully for more. “Daddy, please -”

“I got you, baby girl,” he muttered, pulling your panties down your legs and tossing them away, humming as he saw the bareness of your pussy. Reaching out, he trailed one finger lightly over your folds, opening you up to inspect you. “So smooth, Y/N. You’re always such a good girl.”

The praise warmed your belly and you wriggled a little, giggling when Sam dragged his tongue across your clit. “More please,” you pleaded, voice strain and high-pitched.

“Don’t be greedy,” he scolded playfully, pulling back. “Give me a kiss.”

“Where?” you asked, sitting up, eyes on the bulge in his pants. Sam grinned, palming his cock through his pants. Batting your eyelashes, you scooted forward until you were at the edge of the bed, looking up at him with the same happy expression you always had on your face.

“Is that okay?”

You slipped your fingers into his belt, pulling it free and keeping your gaze on his. “Yes, Daddy.” Sam smiled, running one hand through your hair, cradling the side of your head softly as you worked to free his cock from his pants. When it sprang into your waiting hands, your face lit up and you immediately stroked him, sticking out your tongue to kitten lick the tip.

“Such a good, good girl,” he groaned, closing his eyes as you worked his cock into your mouth. Inch by inch, you took him deeper, enjoying the noises he made with each stroke of your tongue over his wide crown. “Oh, fuck, Y/N…”

Pulling back, you released his cock with a wet pop and Sam grunted. “Do you want me to kiss it more?”

“No,” he tugged you to your feet, stealing a kiss before turning you around, “I want you.” You kept quiet, biting your bottom lip as he unhooked your bra, pulling it down your arms and tossing it toward the laundry basket. Big hands slid around your waist, up to cup your breasts, teasing the nipples until they were stiff and aching. “On your knees, baby girl.”

Dragging your teeth out of your lip, you moved forward, giving a little sway to your hips and you kneeled on the bed, crawling onto it. Sam groaned as you leaned forward, pushing your ass up into the air. “Please,” you whispered, balancing on your forearms as he brushed one finger down the crack of your ass and withdrew to the sound of your needy whimpers.

With a chuckle, Sam pushed his pants down, tugging his shirt over his head. You stayed in place, rocking slightly on your knees as you waited. The tip of his cock brushed over your pussy and you clenched, moaning at the slight touch.

“So wet for me, baby. I’ve barely touched you.”

The pressure of his cock disappeared but your protest was cut short when his fingers swiftly replaced it, sinking into you and opening you up. You gasped and whined, pushing back onto his hand and Sam groaned in approval, watching your pussy swallow his fingers over and over.

“Want more?” he asked and you nodded, pressing your face into your forearms, making a small sound when Sam eased a third finger into your swollen cunt. Your body responded, wet sucking sounds accompanying each thrust, your noises only making him work faster.

“Daddy,” you panted, “wanna cum.”

“It’s Christmas, princess,” Sam soothed, “you can cum as much as you want.” He curled his fingers inside you, hitting the spot that made your entire body tense with coiled pleasure, stroking it only three times before you were mewling and spasming around his digits. “That’s it, baby girl,” Sam chuckled, slowly pulling his hand away.

A tingling sensation ran all over your body, making you gasp for breath and clutch the sheets. Sam shifted, teasing your entrance with his cockhead, sliding it through your folds and bumping into your clit, forcing another aftershock through your shattered nerves.

He slid into you easily and you cried out as he filled you completely, the tip of his shaft pressing almost painfully against the mouth of your womb. Squeezing your ass in his huge hands, Sam held still for a moment, letting you adjust to his size like he always did. When you moved back against him, clenching around his cock and whining loudly, prompting Sam to roll his hips, withdrawing only a few inches before slammed back in.

“That what you want, baby girl?” he demanded, reaching forward to wrap his long fingers in your hair, tugging your head up and forcing you to push up on your hands. “Want Daddy to fill you up?”

You nodded desperately, unable to make anything more than a squeaked cry in response. Sam tugged on your hair, growling low in his throat and you gasped for breath, nodding again. “Yes, Daddy, yes, please, fill me up, wanna cum, wanna cum so bad - gah!”

Sam snarled, lips curled up as he fucked you harder and harder with each stroke, the sound of your bodies slapping together reverberating around the bedroom. You were screaming now, uncontrollably climaxing on his cock and the angle was too much, too tight for Sam to hold out.

“Keep going,” he groaned, dragging your whole body back onto his dick, “keep cumming, gonna fill you up, just like you want.”

His orgasm was a warm wet rush inside you, accompanied by an almost-roar and Sam released your hair, letting you collapse under the weight of his climax. He kept thrusting, forcing his cum deeper and deeper into you, until you were a puddle on the bed - literally and figuratively.

It took a few moments for Sam to recover, hunched over your back, still connected to you intimately. When he moved, you cried out, lifting your head as you felt the spill of his cum down your thighs and onto the bedspread.

“Good girl,” he praised, patting your ass, the signal that you could rest. Sam grinned, abandoning you on the bed for a moment as he fetched his boxers. You didn’t move, closing your eyes and trying to control your breathing, still lightheaded from your climax, high on hormones. A few seconds passed; the bedroom door opened, closing a moment or two later, and then you felt the warm washcloth between your thighs.

Sam cleaned you up thoroughly before rolling you onto your belly, crawling between your legs and propping himself up on his elbows. He pressed a soft kiss to your cleft, making you shudder.

“You want your goodnight kiss, princess?”

You nodded lazily, smiling for a split second until his tongue caressed your clit and your body shuddered through another aftershock. “Love you,” you mumbled, half-asleep and Sam chuckled, kissing your clit.

“I love you, too,” he replied, moving to snuggle in behind you. “Go to sleep, baby,” the murmur was ticklish against your neck and you smiled, closing your eyes. “It’s nearly Christmas.”


End file.
